Lots of sex at Cherub!
by Sexystory12
Summary: Read for lots of horny chapters about all the Cherub characters. If you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

James Adams was horny. That was it. He was in desperate need of some sex. He was walking to his girlfriend Dana's room with a pack of sex toys in his hand. He opened her door and walked inside. She sat on her bed, naked, with her big tits hanging out. She rubbed her pussy. "Hi James, lets do it" she said as James pulled off his shirt and trousers. He had no underwear on. He pulled off his trousers and probably the biggest cock on campus bounced out, fully erect. It was 10 inches long and 4 inches wide. He climbed on top of Dana. She took his cock in her mouth.

Dana sucked James really hard. Saliva was all over James' dick and it was also dripping out if Dana's hungry mouth. "Dana I'm CUMMING!" James yelled as he blew his load into Dana's mouth. She swallowed every drop. "James, I need you inside me now!" Dana yelled. James moved behind her as she bent over. James pulled out a 14 inch dildo and started putting it in her ass as he shoved his cock into her tight pussy. "OHHHH JAMES YES YES YES! FUCK ME HARDER AND GET THAT HUGE DILDO RIGHT INTO MY ASS OHHHHHHHHH" Dana moaned noisily. James moved his big dick fast and pushed the dildo in and out of her virgin ass.

James came inside of Dana. She came at the same time and their cum mixed together inside Dana. Dana pulled the massive dildo out of her ass. She started licking it, which made James extremely horny, as it had just been deep inside of her ass. It probably tasted disgusting but Dana kept licking and sucking on it. She then moved and wrapped her tits around James cock and began to bounce them up and down. James looked at Dana's big tits for a while. She was beautiful and he did love her, but he was James Adams and his mind did always drift away to think about other girls like Kerry and Bethany. But he was fucking Dana now and that was all he cared about at the current moment. She started sucking his dick and slurping as it went into her mouth, but she kept bouncing her tits around his meat. She kept going like that for a good while. James was getting really horny as she shoved six inches of his dick into her mouth. She was gagging and chocking but she didn't care. All she wanted was another load of his cum, and James delivered. He came all over her tits.

It was now anal time. Dana bent over. James got his cock and pushed it into her butt. She moaned, but the dildo had got her ass used to things in there. He started fucking her ass really quick and she moaned and groaned as James got so deep he was nearly into her intestine. Their anal was broke apart as Kerry walked into the room to return some homework she copied from Dana. She gaped as they moved to cover themselves with the sheets. James was only fifteen and would get kicked out if any staff found out. Kerry smiled and backed out of the room, but James new that he would have to do something to ensure his safety.

Tell me what to write next guys! I'll have loads more sex chapters but I'll need a bit of help. I'll keep them longer to, I am just in a hurry today. ?.


	2. Chapter 2

James Adams was horny. That was it. He was in desperate need of some sex. He was walking to his girlfriend Dana's room with a pack of sex toys in his hand. He opened her door and walked inside. She sat on her bed, naked, with her big tits hanging out. She rubbed her pussy. "Hi James, lets do it" she said as James pulled off his shirt and trousers. He had no underwear on. He pulled off his trousers and probably the biggest cock on campus bounced out, fully erect. It was 10 inches long and 4 inches wide. He climbed on top of Dana. She took his cock in her mouth.

Dana sucked James really hard. Saliva was all over James' dick and it was also dripping out if Dana's hungry mouth. "Dana I'm CUMMING!" James yelled as he blew his load into Dana's mouth. She swallowed every drop. "James, I need you inside me now!" Dana yelled. James moved behind her as she bent over. James pulled out a 14 inch dildo and started putting it in her ass as he shoved his cock into her tight pussy. "OHHHH JAMES YES YES YES! FUCK ME HARDER AND GET THAT HUGE DILDO RIGHT INTO MY ASS OHHHHHHHHH" Dana moaned noisily. James moved his big dick fast and pushed the dildo in and out of her virgin ass.

James came inside of Dana. She came at the same time and their cum mixed together inside Dana. Dana pulled the massive dildo out of her ass. She started licking it, which made James extremely horny, as it had just been deep inside of her ass. It probably tasted disgusting but Dana kept licking and sucking on it. She then moved and wrapped her tits around James cock and began to bounce them up and down. James looked at Dana's big tits for a while. She was beautiful and he did love her, but he was James Adams and his mind did always drift away to think about other girls like Kerry and Bethany. But he was fucking Dana now and that was all he cared about at the current moment. She started sucking his dick and slurping as it went into her mouth, but she kept bouncing her tits around his meat. She kept going like that for a good while. James was getting really horny as she shoved six inches of his dick into her mouth. She was gagging and chocking but she didn't care. All she wanted was another load of his cum, and James delivered. He came all over her tits.

It was now anal time. Dana bent over. James got his cock and pushed it into her butt. She moaned, but the dildo had got her ass used to things in there. He started fucking her ass really quick and she moaned and groaned as James got so deep he was nearly into her intestine. Their anal was broke apart as Kerry walked into the room to return some homework she copied from Dana. She gaped as they moved to cover themselves with the sheets. James was only fifteen and would get kicked out if any staff found out. Kerry smiled and backed out of the room, but James new that he would have to do something to ensure his safety.

Tell me what to write next guys! I'll have loads more sex chapters but I'll need a bit of help. I'll keep them longer to, I am just in a hurry today. ?.


End file.
